


Other Means

by MickieJae



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick being Petty, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Using feet slightly, Wally and Dick's day off, Wally wearing his logo out of uniform like a dork, cum, hanjob, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieJae/pseuds/MickieJae
Summary: Wally likes to selfishly hog the TV, especially when it comes to his video gamesDick will do anything to get what he wants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This piece is completely and totally inspired by [This](http://bludwingart.tumblr.com/post/156779016426/bludwingart-day-4-masturbation-when-he-wont#notes) amazing (and very NSFW) work by the wonderful artist [Bludwing](http://bludwingart.tumblr.com/) (Link also NSFW)
> 
> Hope you like! (And if there's any errors, don't be afraid to tell me!)

Wally liked video games a little too much.

He wasn’t the best at them-- his fingers moved too quickly, so by the time he was done with his fifth special move, the first was just being completed-- but that never stopped him from playing them every chance he’d get. He liked playing with Dick the most, even if Dick was always way better at the fighting games-- as if, along with everything else Bateman taught him, Mortal Kombat strategy and skill had been on his curriculum-- and got very angry at the racing ones and stormed out of the room.

Today was a rare day off, and both boys were relaxed on their shared couch. Wally was resting his elbows on his knees; on the screen as his Hunter dodged the attack of a huge beast whose name Dick wouldn’t even try to pronounce. Wally was laser focused, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth with his eyes narrowed, shoulder occasionally jerking as if the extra movement would help his character move quicker. He was in the “W-Zone”, as he’d taken to calling it, and it made him exceedingly selfish with the controller.

“Wally, lemme play,”

“In a sec.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“Just gimme a sec, I gotta beat this thing.” Dick kicked his thigh. “Dude--!”

“I wanna play!”

“Just... One second!” He smacked at Dicks foot before grabbing the controller again. “Dick-- fuck, shit, _no!_ ” Wally groaned as the red words “You Died” floated on the screen.

“Great! Now I can play,” Dick sat up, pushing his books of his lap and crawling across.

“No, I gotta beat this gross thing,” Wally held the controller away and started back at his save point. “Dick, I swear to god--”

“Shut up, I’m just getting more comfortable while I wait for you to _finally_ beat this thing.” Dick settled himself on the couch behind Wally, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck.

Wally sighed, “Fine, just... don’t move to much, man,” He went back into his “zone”.

Unfortunately for Wally, Dick _really_ wanted to play. And if Wally wouldn’t willing give up the controller and pass it to him, and asking wasn’t working, then he wasn’t above resorting to... other means.

He started slow. He breathed softly against Wally’s neck, pressing his lips to his skin. Dick shifted his feet, making sure to press just slightly against the seam of Wally’s sweatpants as he did. Wally seemed to falter slightly in his skill, but did nothing as Dick let his hand wander across Wally’s chest, slipping into the tanktop he wore, “accidentally” brushing his fingers over Wally’s nipple. Wally winced and sighed softly, “ _Dude_ ,”

“Just keep playing, Wal, that’s what you wanted.” The black haired boy leaned closer, nibbling lightly at the skin of Wally’s neck. He pulled his hands from inside the tanktop and ran them down his boyfriend’s stomach, going slowly, feeling every ridge of Wally’s muscles, the dip of his navel, until he reached the band of his sweatpants; bright red, slightly garish, and matching his Flash tanktop perfectly. Even off the job, Wally couldn’t help but be proud of who he was. Dick almost felt bad about wanting to dirty it.

Wally groaned as Dick shoved down the pants-- _of course_ , Wally wasn’t wearing any underwear again-- holding them down with his sock-clad feet and wrapping his hands around the warm, firm shaft. Next to his own, Wally’s cock was by far Dick’s favorite; long and thick, arching up from a thatch of ruddy hair that matched the strands on his head. He knew it just as well as his own too, having done all manners of things to it, including jerking it off before; it was second nature at this point.

If only Bruce could appreciate a skill like that.

He moved his hand over the flushed cock slowly, squeezing on the upward movement and gathering the drops of precum to make the movements smoother. The speedster was sort of known for cumming a little too quickly, but Dick knew how to make it last. He knew that when Wally’s breath hitched, it was time to turn his attention to his balls instead, rolling them in his hand and squeezing enough to push the breath from the redhead’s throat.

“D-Dick--” Wally tried to move, to turn around and grab his favorite part of The Dynamic Duo and remind himself just how flexible Dick was--

“No. Keep playing. You wanted to beat this boss, didn’t you?” Dick bit his earlobe hard and turned his head back towards tv screen. “So, beat the boss.” Wally swallowed hard, but put both hands back on the control and resumed his game. Dick resumed his own game, using his feet-- and his favorite grey and blue socks that he _guessed_ he could wash-- to mess with Wally’s balls, and his hands to toy with his cock. He pressed his fingers just beneath the head, pushing up, his other hand preoccupied with circle the hole and teasing the glands. It was all about teasing and taunting touches when it came to getting off with Wally, to make it last as long as he wanted. And, as it stood, he wanted to exhaust his boyfriend, wanted to make him beg and plead to come and be willing to even give up his controller for it.

Dick was nothing, if not petty.

So he worked without hurry, watching the screen and waiting for Wally to get used to whatever he was doing before switching it up just as Wally was about to win. His face was starting to match his hair, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin as he panted softly, eyes starting to glaze over.

“ _F-fuck_ , Dick, _please_ ,” Wally moaned, hips jerking up into the loose circle of Dick’s fingers. “ _Ahhh_ , I’m _so close_ ,” Dick pulled his hand away, smiling to himself as Wally almost sobbed.

“Keep playing, what did I tell you?” Wally dropped his head forward a moment, eyes closed, as he attempted to gather himself. He should’ve known better in the first place to just do what Dick told him to do, it always made things so much easier.

With a deep breath, he sat back up and tried his hardest to focus. It was starting to get more difficult, with Dick playing with the head of his cock with his hand and pressing against his shaft with his foot, the course fabric feeling both weird and amazing against his heated flesh. Oh, there was no way in hell he was ever going to progress in his game in these conditions.

“Dick, _please_ , for the love of _god_ ,” He moaned, trying to press him hips up into the pressure that just wasn’t there.

“What’s in it for me?” Dick asked.

“I-I’ll let you play!”

“Let me?”

“All week! It’s y-yours first, j-just _let me come_ , ” Dick thought about it a moment, taking that time to asked squeeze hard enough on Wally’s cock to not let him come despite how good it felt.

“Hm... Fine. Deal. All week, or I’ll kick your ass,” Dick moved his hand quickly, flicking his wrist just right over the head, wiggling his toes over his balls, biting and licking at his neck-- It was all too much for Wally to even think about holding back a second longer.

The orgasm slammed into him, his groan choked off as cum shot out of his cock, splashing on his shirt and dripping over Dick’s hand. His legs shook with it, arching back against Dick’s chest, letting his head fall back as he attempted to breath.

The controller was snatched out of his hand, the DIck’s light, lilting laugh fluttering over his burning skin, “There!” Wally pushed his hair back as Dick bit lightly at his neck and ear, still giggling.

“Why do I ever say no to you?” Wally breathed, feeling his cock already starting to twitch and revive (There were a few good perks to being a speedster, especially in the sense of having a bit of a cockslut for a boyfriend).

“Because you really like being teased,” Dick was kind enough to save Wally’s game before exited and scrolling over to find something that he felt like playing. Wally tucked himself back into his sweatpants and got up off the couch, immediately dropping to his knees.

“Um,” Dick watched as Wally shucked off his tanktop, tossing it to the side and grinning wickedly. “What you doin’, Wal?”

“Returning the gesture.”


	2. Dick's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dick knew that if Wally was really trying, he probably would’ve come right now, but he was going easy on him. He couldn’t take it any longer, he was promised an orgasm and he was gonna take it if that’s what it took."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... originally this was a oneshot, but I couldn't leave it. I was thinking about an extra chapter, then had one or two people ask for more, so I just figured it was meant to be. If I ever write any more Birdflash, it'll probably be entirely new, so this particular one is done after this part.  
> Hope you enjoy the extra!

“I-I understand I went a l-little far, but--  _ ohgod _ \-- but this s-s-seems a bit c--  _ oh fuck _ \-- a bit cruel,” Dick was having a lot of trouble talking-- or even focusing, really-- with two of Wally’s fingers inside of him and his mouth around him. Wally seemed to be having a lot of fun edging Dick, bringing him so close before pulling away completely. Dick’s cock was bright red, unbelievably hard and  _ aching _ . Dick couldn’t help but wonder if this is exactly what Wally felt like when Dick made him wait a long time before coming.

What was worse was that Wally refused to talk. He  _ always  _ talked, and now all he would do is smile this  _ dumb  _ coy smile, that made his  _ dumb  _ face a lot sexier than it usually did. Dick was really starting to think that this punishment was going undeserved. All he did was jerk him off and steal the controller, Wally didn’t have to completely and utterly  _ torture  _ him for it.

“W-Wally, p-please,” He winced as he felt Wally push against his already abused prostate. Every part of his felt tense and swollen,  _ aching _ , and there was no relief to be seen so far. He couldn’t remember how many times that Wally had taken him to the edge, he’d lost count after three, and now his vision was starting to go blurry.

“I’ll let you come,” Dick almost sobbed at the sound of his friends voice, “but you gotta do something for me. I gave up videogames for a week; I wonder what you’re willing to give up, Boy Wonderful,” Dick gasped softly and wiggled on Wally’s fingers, digging his teeth into his lip.

“ _ A-anything _ ,” He muttered. 

“Hm...” Wally wrapped his fingers around the base of Dick’s cock, squeezing hard and keeping Dick balancing on the precipice of release. “You gotta make dinner. For a week.” 

“ _ Fine _ , yes,  _ ugh _ , whatever dude!” Wally, triumphant, pulled his fingers out of Dick and pulled his hand away. Dick groaned, shivering at the loss of contact. He was prepared to yell at Wally, to tell him that he had to fulfill his end of the bargain, when he was scooped up off the couch and into Wally’s arms, bridal style and all.

“Walls,”

“Hm?”

“You could’ve at least let me pull up my pants first,” Wally snorted.

“I was under the impression that you wanted to hurry,” He kissed Dick’s nose, turning to the side so they could get through their bedroom door, laughing as Dick grumbled.

He tossed him on the bed, crawling over him and smiling wickedly. Dick wrestled off his pants and kicked them away, wrapping his long, pale legs around Wally’s hips and pulled me closer, “See, the good thing is, you’ve already come once, so we don’t even need to do anything extra,”

“Yes, and I’ve also already fingered you open, so that’s also a plus,” Both boys giggled, trying-- and not succeeding-- in muffling their laughter against the others mouth. They found it a bit hard to kiss while laughing, but they didn’t stop them from trying. 

Dick looped his arms around Wally’s neck, smiling and nipping at his lip, “Okay, okay, we have stuff to do.”

“Sure do,” Wally reached for the box of condoms they’d left lying on their bedside table; he remembered how oddly happy he’d been to just leave it there, knowing that there’s was no worry of parents or siblings or friends stumbling upon them and giving them the Look. This was their space and their space alone, so Wally could leave his dirty jeans on the floor and Dick could hang his utility belt up on the wall and they could leave their condoms on the goddamned bedside table.

And, most importantly, they could use those condoms whenever they wanted.

Wally sighed softly as he rolled the rubber over his length. He’d been hard from the moment he’d gotten on his knees earlier, but hadn’t touched himself until now. Dick, lying below him, smiled cockily up at him; he looked absolutely stunning like this, flushed pink, hair a mess, his shirt hiked up to his armpits.

“Ready?” Wally asked.

“Yup,” Dick swung his hips up and hooked his knees on Wally’s shoulders, bent in half. Wally lined himself up with Dick’s hole, and pushed inside in one steady thrust. Dick was loosened and always relaxed, and sinking into him felt like a dream. He groaned softly, and stared at where his cock disappeared inside of him. He was used to this sight-- seen it plenty of times with Dick and himself--but he was never going to get sick of it. There was something very beautiful about it, also something that made him want to cum right then.

“Don’t you dare,” Wally hissed as Dick dug his heel into his back. Dick, as usual, had read his mind. “Y-you promised you’d make me cum.”

“And you will.”

“I wanna cum like this, so no pulling out before I’m done.”

“Alright, alright. You’re bosy today.” Dick rolled his eyes. 

They rolled again as Wally pulled out slowly and slammed back in fast, as Dick shuddered and groaned. He dug his fingernails into the pillow underneath his head, hips rocking as Wally set a deep heavy rhythm that he could feel through his whole body. He felt wound up and shaky, dancing between pain and pleasure as Wally aimed for the little bundle of nerves inside of him and hit it often-- they’d been doing this for awhile, after all, he knew how to work Dick up. And Dick knew that if Wally was really trying, he probably would’ve come right now, but he was going easy on him. He couldn’t take it any longer, he was promised an orgasm and he was gonna take it if that’s what it took. He reached up and grabbed Wally’s shoulders, using what little leverage he had with his legs hook on Wally’s arms-- having slid down in his haze-- to flip them over. 

Both boys moaned loudly as Dick was sat fully on Wally’s cock. Dick felt something both warm and cold move down his body, eyes going blurry as it crashed over him; not quite an orgasm, but close. So,  _ so _ close. He braced his hands on Wally’s chest, looking down at him through his hair, “Don’t move,” He lifted his hips and brought them back down hard.

Now  _ that  _ was better.

He bounced hard, sitting back and grabbing the headboard instead. Wally held his hips, keeping him steady and guiding him in the way he rolled his hips. Dick could feel the build up inside of him, feel that it was so close to snapping... He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping in time with every rock of his hips, “Close, close--  _ ah! _ ” Wally slammed his hips up to meet Dick, giving him that push he needed. His orgasm tore through him, almost going cross-eyed as the feeling as he hung his head back, breathing heavily.

“We’re not done yet,” Dick rolled his head around to look down at Wally, now covered in come up to his chest. “I haven’t come yet,”

“Then come,” Dick muttered. 

“Fine,” Dick was happy to flop back down onto their mattress, to not have to hold himself up anymore. He didn’t realize what he’d done until he felt Wally behind him, felt him slid back in him. He writhed at the overstimulation, crying out as he was filled up again. If he thought he was sensitive before, he didn’t know what to think of  _ this _ .

Luckily, it only took Wally a moment or so more before coming, sinking himself inside Dick and grinding in as he rode through it.

“ _ Oof _ ,” Dick groaned, “ _ Waaaalls _ , at least pull out first,” Wally grunted from where he’d flopped on top of Dick, body covering his and softening cock still inside of him

“Too tired...” He muttered.

“You can be too tired  _ after  _ you pull out and throw the condom away,”

“Ugh, fine, bossy,” Wally rolled off and Dick almost found himself missing the warmth. He didn’t have to wait long for him to come back though, soon wrapped back up in his arms with Wally’s face in his neck. They were sticky, and sweaty, and probably needed to take a shower but Dick figured that could wait a bit. His body ached too much to stand up and wash off, and Wally was already falling asleep.

“Do I still have to make dinner?” Dick muttered.

“Yeah...” Wally mumbled.

“But I get first dibs on the Xbox?”

“‘Course,” 

“Good--” a small, quiet snore interrupted him before he could finish. He reached back and ruffled Wally hair before relaxing, and letting himself get swept away too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> As always, I blog over [here](http://accidentalcosmonaut.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://accidentalcosmonaut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
